Ojos cerrados
by SamMoonSix
Summary: Los sentimientos de anzu viajan por medio del tiempo hasta llegar al faraón.


solo será dos capítulos espero que les guste todos los personajes y la historia son propiedad de kazuki takahashi

Era un tarde de mayo, anzu estaba preocupada porque yugi no fue a la escuela lo bueno es que esa tarde quedaron en salir todos juntos por una hamburguesas y para mejorar la situación ella ya no era mesera,aunque faltaban unas horas para que se reunieran todos en el centro podía aprovechar y practicar su juego que mejor que con el mismísimo rey, toco la puerta de la casa de yugi nadie respondia,entonces suspiro algo frustrada y antes de que se rindiera y diera la vuelta sin saber porque toco la perrilla,estaba abierto, se sonrojo ante el hecho de parecer algu tipo de ladron, entrar a una casa sin avisar,mas sacudió su cabeza riéndose entre dientes,era la casa de su mejor amigo estaba pensando cosas fuera de lugar,entro a la casa y vocifero "¡yugi!" no hubo respuesta,entonces penso"de seguro no esta" sin darse por vencida repitió su nombre un par de veces pero tuvo la misma respuesta que en el primer intento.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escucho un ruido brusco que provenia de la parte de arriba,ella se altero,penso disparates y venciendo estas dudas,tomo un paraguas y subio las escaleras sigilosamente,procuraba tranquilizar sus nervios,se asomo brevemente , ni había nadie en el pasillo,vio el cuarto de yugi con la puerta semiabrierta,sus cabeza hilaba mas y mas ideas referente a el,entro con la guardia en alto, con la punta del paraguas a lo alto y lista para defender a su amigo, entonces se encontró con Atem, recién despierto, con una lámpara en el piso el la miro,se quedo unos minutos en silencio dando paso a una risa sonora, ella se sonrojo, dejando el paraguas.

¡anzu que hace aquí...!.-dijo el sorprendido

faraón...-después cayo en cuenta que no se había quitado los zapatos al entrar a la casa, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aun mas, no sabia porque estaba en faraón, ya que solo sale en situaciones donde es necesario,mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos, el faraón recogia la lámpara en un paso torpe anzo tropezó y cayo encima del faraón,se perdió unos minutos en su mirada profunda y violeta,intento recuperarse mas atem sabia lo que ella sentía, asi que acaricio su rostro con delicadeza,ella se quedo pasmada sin poder hablar

anzu...-acaricio su cabello,ella se dio cuenta que algo raro sucedió por que, la piel de atem mas morena, sus ojos tenían u toque rojizo, sus brazos mas musculosos y un poco mas alto,no podía pronunciar palabra, tenia muchas preguntas como porque no fue a la escuela, por que estaba tan cambiado, como se cayo la lámpara, pero todas esta se perdían por la suave sensación de las caricias del rey...

Atem noto que el cuerpo de anzu se alteraba, entonces decidio darle a la castaña lo que deseaba, deslizo se mano por su cintura,metiendo la mano debajo de la blusa, delineado cada centímetro de ella, esto provoco que anzu se retorciera abriendo las piernas y quedando a la par los genitales de ambos,al darse cuenta de esto, penso en retirarse pero la sensación de querer sentirlo era mas fuerte,el faron siguió jugando con su cintura unos minutos mas,despues acario sus piernas con suma delicadeza, desde el glúteo hasta la rodillo,eso logro alterar mas a anzu hacendo que moviera su cadera involuntariamente, provocando un roce de sus genitales indirecto,ella se sonrojo, mas atem siempre tan confiado, aunque también sonrojado, siguio con sus caricias, y ella aunque lucho por no moverse termino rindiéndose al sentir chispas del placer,ella era virgen,nunca se había marturbado, no conocía esa sensación, entonces esto provoco que quisiera mas, el faraón la tocaba despacio y delicadamente, ella sentía ese roce e intentaba no gemir, pero sus intentos se quedaban es solo eso.

Anzu sintió como se humedecia el faron al notarlo igual, sufrio una erección mayor,para darle el tiro de gracia, empezó a hacer un movimiento haciendo mayor el roce, lo que sentía el era minimo pero anzu, ya no podía con esa sensación, su movimientos se volvió frenético, actuaba instintivamente,atem viéndola con malicia,desabrocho el saco de la escuela siguió la blusa y empezó a masajear sus pechos,se asombro al verlos, era mas grandes de lo que creía, ella tenia los ojos entre abiertos, el faron succiono sus pesones,mientras ella perdia la cabeza con cada movimientos junto con la sensación de la boca del faron que jugaba con su lengua en los pesones,anzu exploto de placer cayendo en el suelo junto a el.

Ella estaba sonrojada, con la blusa abierta y su ropa interior mojada,el faraón se puso de pie, cargo a anzo colocándola sobre la cama, antes de que se pudiera ir el faraón el lo jalo de la camisa el se giro y al ver la expresión de la castaña no pudo irse, estaba sonrojada, con ese bello rostro mirándolo intensamente, el sabia lo que deseaba ella pues de la misma manera lo deseaba el.

Le retiro la falda y ropa interior,ella se quito el saco y le quito la playera, pudiendo observar sus musculos, mientras el admiraba la belleza de curvilínea,no había olvidado el arte de hacer sentir placer a una mujer y lo iba a probar,no hicieron falta las palabras el la beso en la frente, mientras ella, tras ese beso, lo beso con intensidad hasta sentir que su misma alma se escapaba, el faraón como rey de los juegos no perdería ninguna batalla, ella tomando la iniciativa le quito desabotono los pantalones de cuero negro, el se puso de pie termino de quitárselos junto con la ropa interior, se acerco al closet y busco en los cajones unos condones que le habían dado en la clase de sexualidad, sonrió malignamente, anzu alterada solo esperaba el momento de sentirlo.

Se acerco a la cama, la beso mientras colocaba sus piernas en su cintura, ella se quedo viendo su miembro, era la primera vez que veía uno, pues realente nunca vio pornigrafia,el faraón tomo sus manos y las llevo a su miembro, ella sonrojada llena de curiosidad empezó a tocarlo, cambiando de posición para poder apreciar su forma y tamaño, el faron dijo "¿anzu,estas segura que quieres hacerlo...?" la deseaba pero era virgen ,ella como respuesta, introdujo en su boca el pene, succionando, besándolo sin toque de nungun diente, después de todo, atem era de quien estaba enamorada, tras media hora el moría de ganas por tomarla, atem la recostó,la deseaba poseer, ella solo miraba sus ojos, su mirada era perversa tan diferente e intenso como si solo fuera sin ser solo un alter ego, la coloco en la posición inicial se puso el condon y sin piedad o miramientos la poseyó, ella gemio de dolor,comenzo asi el juego, al principio era doloroso, después esa sensación dolorosa se fue conviertiendo en algo placentero, ella no paraba de gemir,su respiración agitada, y sin decir de la sensación tan bella de ver esos ojos violetas puesto es ella, tan oscuro tan perverso solo para ella hasta que exploto, solto un pequeño grito antes de sucubir a esa fiesta de sensaciones.

Atem seguía con su erección, alcanzo una tela y dijo"¿quieres jugar algo? ella solo asintió, la acostó de una manera en el quedara en el suelo de rodilla directo a su vagina, ella aunque nerviosa no pudo negarse,"si terminas en los primeros 30 minutos pierde y tendras una penalización" dijo el faraón saco otro condon y lo coloco junto a el antes de cubrir los ojos de la castaña, comenzó el juego, la lengua del faraón tan fina en cada movimiento, mientras anzu se volvi y loca y sin poderse controlar exploto antes de los 20 minutos, el sonrio complacido,"Gane" después de eso la puso en cuatro, sin quitarle la venda se puso el condón y la penetro por el ano, se escuho un grito de dolor, ante esto el sonrio aun mas,y siguió, ella sufria pero era su penalización.

Los gritos se convirtieron en jadeos hasta que ella le pedia que la penetrara otra vez, el la penetra por la vagina y la estampo contra el hasta que terminaron ambos, se quedaron en silencio viéndose, el la acaricio con dulzura y la beso.

eres tan hermosa.-dijo tras un beso.-tu rostro esta mas hermoso de cuando te vi por primera vez

era tan obvia?.-dijo tímidamente

nunca me di cueta que te gustaba, me lo dijeron recientemente.-contesto el

¿quien?.-inquirio ella,pensando en joy furiosa

seeto.-dijo el faraón

¿el,cuando?.-antes de que pudiera decir algo, tocaron la puerta "mi faraón" tea no conocía la voz pero se quedo petrifica, ambos se vistieron ella templaba, el se acerco la beso otra vez en los labios la cargo y coloco en la cama, sus zapatos los escondió bajo la cama

tu llegaste, te dormiste,mientras yo hacia mis cosas...esta bien?.-dijo de manera tan concreta que la tranquilizo al instante, es lo que amaba de el, esa confianza la hacia sentir tan seguro...-cerro los ojos mientras el abrió la puerta.

Al momento en que volvió a abrir los ojos, ya que no escucho ruidos, ella estaba en la escuela de danza, habían pasado ya dos años desde que se fue de japon...sonrojada completamente por todo lo que soño y al mismo tiempo no creía que había sido un sueño es decir..fue tan real.


End file.
